1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for opening clogs and removing accumulations of debris from culverts.
More particularly this invention relates to an apparatus which guides a cleaning tool into and/or through culverts and/or culvert-like pipes.
Still more particularly, this invention relates to the apparatus described above wherein the apparatus is supplied power and transport from a conventional materials handling vehicle.
Culverts come in many sizes and shapes and constructions. They are typically used to provide a passage for surface water from one side of an obstruction in a water course to the other. They are frequently a part of a surface ditching system and therefore are found in association with unlevel terrain which is often overgrown with vegetation and filled with debris of all kinds. When debris accumulates in a culvert it provides a damming effect that allows water to pool and stagnate. These pools become a breeding ground for mosquitoes and an agent for the odoriferous decomposition of organic materials carried into the culvert during a period of water flow. In regions where the temperatures fall below freezing, culverts can accumulate ice and snow and become plugged so as to block the flow of water.
Because of the varieties of sizes and shapes of culverts and the assortments of accumulations that can occur in culverts and the difficulties presented in access to culverts, those responsible for the cleaning and clearing of culverts have heretofore found situational solutions to their situational problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a general application apparatus for clearing and cleaning culverts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The patent art abounds with cleaners for underground pipes and tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,995 to Balsley teaches a hinged hoe blade on a handle and handle extensions for manually scraping dirt and debris from culverts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,089 to Nolan et al teaches a rotating brush driven by a flexible cable powered by a remote motor and a means for introducing flushing fluids into the vicinity of the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,675.570 to Sacks teaches a a rotating cutting tool having shaft extensions for removing deposits in the interior of pipes and conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,920 to Hare et al teaches a brush mounted on a rotating rigid rod which is translated into and out of a pipe by movement of a head mounted on a frame.
The invention is for an apparatus for cleaning culverts and the like, comprising; a longitudinal beam having a first end and a second end, support legs secured to said first and second ends of the beam, a carriage movably mounted on the beam between the support legs, a means for moving the carriage along the beam, a motor having a rotatable shaft secured to the carriage beneath the beam, and the rotatable shaft configured to receive a removable coupling, at least one drive link having a first end and a second end and the first and second ends are configured to receive removable couplings and the drive link is joined to the rotatable shaft by means of a removable coupling and a culvert cleaning tool having a shaft configured to receive a removable coupling and the shaft is secured to the drive link by means of a removable coupling.
The apparatus is provided with a means for attaching and detaching the apparatus to and from a carrier vehicle. The carrier vehicle serves to transport and position the apparatus. The support vehicle also provides power to the apparatus.